Les prisonniers d'Halloween
by Melindax
Summary: La nuit d'Halloween, Serena et Kalem sont enfermés par Sannah dans l'Usine de Pokéballs de Romant-sous-Bois. Pendant qu'ils cherchent un moyen de s'en sortir, Arceus seul sait ce que le destin leur réserve... À eux, mais aussi, à leur relation...


_Bonjour, bonsoir,_

_Juste un OS écrit dans le cadre du concours "Pitrouille Party" du forum Shipping Infinity. Contient du KalosShipping._

_Disclamer : Je ne gagne pas d'argent en écrivant des fanfictions. Pokémon ne m'appartient pas. L'image illustrant cette fanfiction est l'œuvre de ほとは (Pixiv Id 4556870).  
_

_Bonne lecture, et joyeux Halloween en retard. N'hésitez pas à reviewer._

* * *

— Sannah… Tu n'es pas digne de porter le costume de Fragilady, tu aurais dû tirer celui de Grotadmorv ou de Fantominus ! maugréa Serena en faisant crisser ses ongles sur la porte de l'Usine de Pokéball.  
— Je crains que rayer la porte ne nous aidera pas à sortir d'ici… soupira Kalem.  
— Comment tu fais pour rester aussi calme ?! Elle vient de nous enfermer ici !

La jeune fille donna un coup de pied monumental dans la porte de colère, mais ça ne lui apporta qu'une douleur à la cheville. Elle jura — ce qui était suffisamment rare chez elle pour être souligné —, et frappa avec ses poings, cette fois. Kalem finit par intervenir pour éviter que ceux-ci ne se retrouvent en sang. Lui aussi n'appréciait pas la situation, mais il ne s'emportait pas.  
— Lâche-moi s'il-te-plaît, fit froidement Serena en jetant un regard glacé au garçon.  
— Je ne te laisserais pas faire. D'une, ça ne sert à rien, de deux, tu te fais du mal, donc arrêtes.  
— Mais… Mais elle ne peut pas nous faire ça…

Serena tomba au sol, désespérée. Il y avait peut-être un moyen : utiliser ses Pokémons et défoncer la porte. Elle oublia cette idée aussitôt après qu'elle lui soit venue à l'esprit. Elle ne tenait pas à endommager l'Usine. Ce n'était pas les dommages et intérêts qui lui faisaient peur — elle savait qu'elle avait de quoi les payer — mais elle était Maître de la Ligue. Si on apprenait qu'elle avait été coincée ici, seule avec un garçon… La presse people allait en profiter, et elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas empêcher les rumeurs de se propager.  
Elle se reprit et reconsidéra la situation. Dans le fond, ce n'était pas si grave. Elle avait ses Pokémons sur elle, Kalem était à ses côtés ; elle n'avait pas à avoir peur, même si elle était prisonnière dans un endroit désert en pleine nuit. Ce qui la révulsait, c'était que ce soit Sannah qui les ait enfermés. Comment s'y était-elle prise ? Avait-elle profité de sa position pour réclamer les clés au propriétaire pour une raison X ou Y ? Avait-elle utilisé un Pokémon, comme Métamorph ou Trousselin ? Mais la question la plus importante était : dans quel but ?

— Pourquoi ? pensa Serena avant d'avoir comme une illumination, non, elle n'aurait quand même pas fait ça pour…

Serena enfouit sa tête dans ses mains pour que Kalem ne remarque pas son rougissement. C'était évident. Puisque Sannah était leur geôlière, son objectif était clair : rapprocher Serena et Kalem, de façon à ce qu'ils soient ensembles en sortant de l'Usine. La blonde admit qu'elle avait sous-estimé sa meilleure amie. Mais comment aurait-elle pu imaginer que, quand Sannah lui avait dit qu'elle l'aiderait à faire avancer sa relation avec Kalem, un tel plan avait germé dans son esprit ? Serena se maudit elle-même. C'était sa faute. Elle avait confié à Sannah qu'elle en avait assez de la façon dont son amitié avec Kalem tourn ait en rond, qu'elle voulait plus mais qu'elle ne voyait pas comment faire. Le résultat ? Elle n'avait absolument pas prévu ça, elle perdait ses moyens et elle sentait que plus loin elle se tenait de Kalem, mieux elle se sentirait. Mais comment réagira Sannah en constatant que ses efforts ont été vains ? Elle les avait fait prisonniers, mais ça partait d'une bonne intention. Normalement.

— Quelle idiote je fais… lâcha Serena à voix haute.  
— Un problème ? demanda Kalem.  
— Ah… Non…

Est-ce que Sannah attendra que « leur relation ait fait un bond en avant » pour les relâcher ? Mais se connaissant et connaissant Kalem, Serena savait que ça allait pouvoir durer très longtemps. Elle ne tenait pas à voir sa nuit d'Halloween gâchée. De plus, il faisait nuit, ils n'avaient pas dîné. La jeune fille sentait son estomac gargouiller. Allait-elle devoir se gaver des bonbons qu'ils avaient ramassés plus tôt ? Sa ligne et ses dents n'allaient pas apprécier. Son cerveau commençait à surchauffer. Que devait-elle faire ? Elle n'avait pas envie de se jeter sur Kalem en lui hurlant son amour… Lui aussi devait sans doute avoir compris pourquoi ils étaient ici.  
Deuxième illumination de la nuit pour la blondinette. Elle savait qu'il savait. Pire encore : il était fort probable qu'il sache qu'elle savait qu'il savait qu'elle savait.

— Bref. Je ne vais pas aller loin comme ça, réfléchit-elle. Je dois prendre les devants, être la plus rapide, lui tirer les vers du nez : en combat Pokémon, ça garantit la victoire dans la majorité des cas…

Elle prit une grande inspiration avant de se lancer :  
— Dis Kalem…  
— Hum ?  
— Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu passer dans la tête de Sannah ? demanda-t-elle innocemment.  
— A vrai dire, je n'y ai pas réfléchi, je me demandais plutôt comment passer le temps, puisqu'on a vu qu'on ne pouvait pas se sortir de là...  
— Passer le temps ? répéta-t-elle choquée.  
— Bon, j'avoue que j'étais assez dégouté de ne pas pouvoir passer toute la nuit d'Halloween avec vous tous…  
— Peut-être qu'elle ne voulait pas passer Halloween avec nous et qu'elle nous a écarté dans ce but.. ? fit Serena d'une voix soupçonneuse.  
— Sannah n'est pas comme ça. Tu te souviens les efforts qu'elle a faits pour nous forcer à porter ces costumes ? dit-il en regardant son costume de Noctali et en reluquant le costume de Banshitrouye de Serena de haut en bas.

Leurs costumes. Serena les avait oubliés. L'enfer que Sannah leur avait fait vivre pour qu'ils acceptent d'en piocher un au hasard. Ils s'étaient finalement prêtés au jeu.  
Serena portait donc un déguisement de Banshitrouye. Elle avait une perruque, avec deux longues mèches roses qui lui tombaient à droite et à gauche du visage, ainsi qu'une troisième qui lui tombait devant les yeux. Une mèche noirâtre partait du sommet de son crâne et faisait une courbe dans les airs. Elle était vêtue d'une robe marron foncée dont la jupe était volontairement coupée court pour révéler les longs jupons, où se dessinait une citrouille faisant un sourire diabolique. Le tissu était fluorescent au niveau du sourire et des yeux du légume, ce qui lui permettait de briller dans le noir. Elle avait des mocassins marron foncés et des bas qui lui remontaient jusqu'à mi-cuisse, de la même couleur.  
Kalem, de son côté, était déguisé en Noctali. Serena avait explosé de rire en le voyant sortir de la cabine avec deux oreilles sur la tête et une queue dans le bas du dos. Il portait une veste noire sur le dessus, jaune sur le dessous. Ainsi, le jaune était apparent sur le col et sur le revers des manches. Il avait également deux lassos de cette couleur au niveau des épaules. Sa ceinture était jaune, son pantalon et ses chaussures, noires.  
Ils avaient tout les deux troqués leur sac habituel pour une citrouille creusée — afin de pouvoir y mettre les bonbons —, avec des fils de nylon l'attachant à un baton. C'était une sorte de baluchon.

— Pour revenir à ta question… continua Kalem, te me demandes ça mais, tu n'aurais pas une toute petite idée ?

Serena écarquilla les yeux et le dévisagea avec effroi. Elle avait remarqué son sourire en coin. Il voulait prendre les devants. Mais elle n'allait pas lui laisser prendre la priorité aussi facilement.  
— Pourquoi aurais-je voulu connaître ton avis dans ce cas ?  
— Pour avoir mon opinion sur le sujet.  
— Poser à quelqu'un une question dont j'ai déjà la réponse est une perte de temps malvenue lors de situations comme celle-ci.  
— Je ne vois pas comment gagner du temps nous permettra de sortir d'ici.  
— Ca me permettra de réfléchir à « pourquoi Sannah nous a enfermé ici » ! s'emporta légèrement la jeune fille.  
— Change de sujet, s'énerva-t-il aussi, tu auras beau de te prendre la tête, ça ne changera rien !  
— C'est toi qui ne veux rien voir changer ! Je te sais très bien et toi aussi, cria-t-elle.  
— Que-qu'est-ce que tu en sais, balbutia-t-il, arrête de faire comme si tu lisais dans mes pensées !  
— Parce que c'est évident. Bon, maintenant, réponds à ma question !  
— Tu m'as dis que tu ne savais pas, c'est ça ?  
— Oui, et où est le problème ?

Silence.

— Comment as-tu pu croire que je pouvais répondre à une question dont même toi, n'avait pas la réponse ?

Kalem venait de briser le silence. Ses mots touchèrent Serena en plein cœur. Le ton de sa voix avait changé. Serena connaissait cette voix et l'avait déjà trop souvent entendue. Elle la détestait.  
Le ton qu'il avait pris lui rappelait de mauvais souvenirs. Elle se souvenait de la tristesse, de la douleur qu'elle ressentait à chaque fois qu'elle l'entendait. Cela lui rappelait aussi à quel point elle avait été heureuse de ne plus l'entendre.  
Ils venaient de faire un énorme bon en arrière.  
Kalem, intrigué par le silence de la jeune fille, releva la tête. Il fut choqué par l'air que prenait Serena. La tête légèrement baissée, les yeux larmoyant fixant le vide, la bouche légèrement ouverte. Elle semblait triste, mais lui était encore énervé. Il parla sans réfléchir.

— Tu dois être la seule personne sur cette Terre qui n'aime pas reconnaître sa supériorité…

Trop tard. Il se rendit compte trop tard qu'il n'aurait jamais dû dire ça, quand il aperçu les larmes de tristesse de Serena se changer en une lueur de haine. Il se maudit. Celui qui n'était pas supérieur mais qui avait le plus grand égo, ici, c'était lui. Il se perdit en excuses, bien qu'intérieurement il savait que ça ne servait à rien :

— Attends Serena ! Je suis désolé, je…  
— Je vais faire un tour.

Elle avait dit ça avec le sourire mais il n'y avait rien dans ses yeux. Sa voix était sèche et glacée. Elle balança sa tête en arrière, et murmura en fixant le plafond :  
— Je suis fière de ce que je suis. Il n'y a qu'avec toi… Que ça devient un problème…

Elle s'en alla avant que Kalem ne puisse ajouter quoique ce soit. Elle se faufila entre les tapis roulants et les escaliers de l'Usine et s'arrêta à un endroit où elle savait qu'il ne serait pas dans son champ de vision. Puis elle cessa de retenir ses larmes et elles coulèrent silencieusement. Pour faire passer sa peine plus vite et calmer les vrombissements de son estomac, Serena fit tomber à la renverse le contenu de sa citrouille, qui était remplie de sucreries. Elle fit s'envoler les emballages et dévora un nombre incroyable de baies confites et de pâtes de baies, de sucettes, de Chococoeurs, de Bonbons Rage et de Chantibonbons. Elle les mâchait avec rage, les déchiquetant sauvagement avant de les avaler tout rond, si rapidement qu'elle n'en sentait pas le goût. Ce qui devait arriver arriva : elle en avala un de travers. Elle fut prise d'une violente envie de tousser. Une trentaine de seconde plus tard, elle cracha et le bonbon meurtrier était à terre.  
Se goinfrer et manquer de s'étouffer l'avait épuisée et elle se cala dans les marches d'un des escaliers pour faire un somme. Elle ferma les yeux.

« Grouuuuuuuuuuiiiiiiik »

Serena se releva brusquement et inspecta du regard les alentours. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce bruit ? Rien ne semblait capable de le produire. Elle sentit un courant d'air lui chatouiller la nuque. Elle leva la tête et se rendit compte que les fenêtres étaient ouvertes.  
Elle eut peur. Les fenêtres n'avaient pas pu s'ouvrir simultanément toutes seules. Quelque chose, quelqu'un, les avait ouvertes. Kalem était forcément innocent puisqu'aux dernières nouvelles, il ne pouvait pas voler. De plus, les fenêtres étaient ainsi faites que leur ouverture et leur fermeture étaient automatiques : impossible de le faire manuellement de l'intérieur ou de l'extérieur. Ils étaient seuls dans l'Usine, donc aucun membre du personnel n'aurait pu les ouvrir. Dans ce monde, il n'y avait que deux choses capables d'avoir fait ça : des Pokémons, ou… Des fantômes. Serena frémit un peu. Non, les fantômes n'existaient pas, pas plus dans une ville comme Romant-sous-Bois qu'ailleurs. On racontait que les Pokémons s'agitaient plus la nuit d'Halloween qu'à l'accoutumée, si c'étaient eux les coupables, peut-être avaient-ils voulu faire une farce ? Serena était plongée dans sa réflexion.

C'est alors qu'elle les vit.  
Une cinquantaine, non, plutôt une centaine. Une centaine de rond violacés venaient d'apparaître dans l'ombre de l'Usine. Serena recula instinctivement et chercha à se cacher, avant de se rendre compte qu'ils l'avaient repérée. Elle les fixa et elle percuta que ce n'étaient pas des ronds normaux, non, c'étaient des yeux. Des yeux vides et effrayants, qui la fixaient sans la fixer.  
Elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même de peur quand elle les vit grossir. Cela voulait dire qu'ils s'approchaient. Pourtant, ils ne faisaient aucun bruit. Elle sentait leur présence mais elle n'entendait pas leurs pas et ça la stressait. Elle se mordait la lèvre de nervosité et serra les poings, enfonçant ses ongles dans sa peau. Elle devait faire quelque chose. Elle ne pouvait pas rester là, seule contre tous. Elle se ferait laminer à coup sûr. Elle retint sa respiration.  
Elle releva la tête.  
Devant elle se tenait une masse incommensurable de Psystigris. Ils la reluquaient d'une façon à la fois curieuse, craintive, et admirative. Serena eu l'impression d'être une extra-terrestre. Les yeux des Psytigris étaient terrifiants, ils semblaient pouvoir exprimer une dizaine d'émotions en même temps. Elle fut cependant soulagée quand elle constata une absence de haine ou de colère dans leur regard. Ils étaient même plutôt mignons.  
Soudain, ils s'agitèrent. Ils se déplacèrent vivement, l'air ahuri, et formèrent une haie d'honneur. Serena pensa d'abord qu'elle lui était destinée, mais son enthousiasme retomba d'un coup quand elle vit s'y aventurer une fière Mistigrix femelle. Malgré sa petite taille par rapport à l'humaine, elle la regardait de haut. Sans doute était-ce la meneuse de tous les Psytigris. Peut-être même qu'elle était leur mère.  
La Mistigrix s'approcha. Serena se leva et les Psytigris tremblèrent. Ainsi, elle était plus grande et surtout, on voyait parfaitement son déguisement de Banshitrouye. Les Psytigris commencèrent à s'envelopper d'une énergie violacée. La jeune fille craignait qu'il s'agisse d'une attaque de type psy. Ils la méprenaient peut-être avec une vraie Banshitrouye. La Mistigrix se retourna vers ses comparses, déplia ses oreilles — Serena eut du mal à comprendre ce qu'il se passa — et l'énergie violette disparu. Le Pokémon centra de nouveau son attention sur l'humaine et déplia ses oreilles de nouveau. C'était affreux, ses pupilles avaient « glissé » au niveau de ses oreilles. Des pupilles sortirent des vagues roses et violettes qui atteignirent Serena en pleine tête, sans lui faire mal. Une fois sa tâche achevée, les oreilles revinrent à la normale et la Mistigrix s'éloigna.  
Serena fut prise d'une envie irrépressible de la suivre. Une voix la sommait de le faire, elle devait le faire, elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle se laissa entraîner. Ses jambes bougèrent toutes seules. La jeune fille suivit l'immense groupe de Pokémon, déambulant dans l'Usine. Serena distingua alors un autre groupe de Psytigris, au côté d'une silhouette familière. La silhouette de Kalem.

Une boule se forma dans sa gorge, néanmoins, elle continua d'avancer. Elle cherchait à comprendre la Mistigrix. Elle ne l'avait pas emmenée ici pour rien. Elle s'approcha encore.  
Elle comprit. Aux côtés de Kalem se tenait un Mistigrix, mais mâle cette fois-ci. Le Pokémon sembla étonné et heureux de retrouver la femelle. Ils se firent un câlin et restèrent ainsi, à se frotter les joues. Serena sourit devant ce spectacle attendrissant avant de se raidir de nouveau en repensant à Kalem, qui était à trois mètres d'elle. Elle ne le regarda même pas. Elle n'avait toujours pas digéré leur dispute.

Sans prévenir, une averse débuta. Romant-sous-Bois et les routes alentours avaient un climat très instable, des trombes d'eau se déclencher subitement avant de repartir aussi rapidement qu'elles étaient venues. Serena regarda avec effroi l'eau s'engouffrer en cascade, dans un vacarme assourdissant, par les fenêtres toujours ouvertes. L'eau se propageait sur le sol de l'Usine. Les Psytigris remuèrent et partirent dans tous les sens, effrayés par la soudaine tempête. Certains roulaient, d'autres volaient et parcouraient l'Usine de long en large. Il y en avait même qui se mettaient à courir, ils montaient les escaliers et glissaient sur les tapis roulants.  
Il fallait faire quelque chose avant que l'Usine ne se remplisse d'eau.

— Serena ! interpella Kalem, il faut empêcher une inondation !  
— Je, je sais ! J'étais justement en train d'y réfléchir, répliqua-t-elle irritée.

L'eau lui arrivait déjà aux mollets. Serena fit signe à Kalem et aux Pokémons d'aller se réfugier sur les tapis roulants ou sur les escaliers. La blonde grimpa sur un des tapis, la Mistigrix à ses côtés, tandis que Kalem allait avec le mâle au niveau au dessus. Le liquide remplissait l'espace très rapidement, trop au goût de Serena. Elle jeta un regard suppliant à la Mistigrix.  
— Je t'en prie, arrête-çaaaa… AH… AAAAAH ! cria-t-elle.

Il y avait tellement de Pokémons par rapport à la taille de l'Usine, qu'ils étaient obligés de se marcher dessus. Il n'y avait pas assez d'espace non-immergé pour tant de monde, on ne pouvait plus mettre un pied devant l'autre. Il n'y avait donc rien d'étonnant à ce que, par mégarde, un Psytigri enclenche le système de tapis roulant.  
Serena tomba à la renverse, prise par surprise. Elle ne se fit pas mal, son choc fut amorti par une sorte de grosse boulette de Pokémons. Elle ne pouvait rien faire : le contrôleur des tapis roulant était hors de portée, il lui faudrait nager pour l'atteindre. Des escaliers, c'était cependant possible. La jeune fille ne réfléchit plus et hurla :

— Kalem ! Fais quelque chose !

Le garçon réagit immédiatement et fila vers la machine de contrôle. Il était malheureusement ralenti par les Pokémons sur son passage, même avec l'aide du Mistigrix. Il devait se dépêcher, car pendant ce temps, Serena tentait désespérément de remonter le tapis roulant. Il y avait trop de Pokémons, partout, elle se sentait comme noyée sous leur nombre. Avant qu'elle ne puisse le remarquer, elle était à la limite entre le tapis et la cuve à Pokéballs. Si elle tombait, elle était fichue, elle allait sombrer sous les Balls et l'eau qui s'y était infiltré. Elle s'agrippa à un poteau de fer, insista sur ses muscles et résista de toutes ses forces. Soudain, elle sentit quelque chose l'entraîner vers la cuve. Serena constata avec effroi que ses jupons s'étaient coincés dans le tapis roulant. Elle n'eut pas besoin de réfléchir longtemps pour savoir qu'elle devait les arracher. Pour ça, elle allait devoir lâcher prise et prendre le risque de tomber. Elle jeta un regard aux Psytigris qui s'étaient fait emportés et qui disparaissaient doucement sous l'eau et les Pokéballs. Elle se retint de pleurer. Elle commença le compte-à-rebours : 1…  
2…  
3 !

Vive comme l'éclair, elle saisit fermement ses jupons, les perça de ses ongles, sauta en arrière et les déchira, avant de s'élancer vers le poteau de fer en manquant de se le prendre en pleine tête et s'y accrocha. Elle n'eut pas le temps de soupirer de soulagement. Trop de Pokémons gisaient dans la cuve. Etaient-ils morts ?  
Elle chassa cette pensée immédiatement. Non, ils étaient encore en vie. Personne n'allait y passer. Personne.  
— MISTIGRIX ! TU AS REUSSI A OUVRIR CETTE FENETRE, DONC TU VAS LA REFERMER, hurla-t-elle. VITE !

Le Pokémon en question frémit devant la rage de la jeune fille. Elle ne semblait pas s'être attendue à ce qu'une humaine lui ordonne quoique ce soit. Néanmoins, elle s'exécuta sans broncher. Elle refit la technique du « mes pupilles et mes oreilles ne font qu'un », encore accompagnée d'une vague d'énergie rose, mais bien plus conséquente que la précédente. Serena regarda la vague se consumer en contact de l'eau. Instantanément, la cascade cessa, les dernières gouttes d'eau tombaient au sol. Les fenêtres venaient d'être fermées.  
Kalem atteint enfin le système contrôlant les tapis roulants. Il les désactiva. Serena s'effondra d'épuisement. Elle était partie pour avoir des courbatures au moins deux jours. Elle s'était aussi fait une sacrée frayeur, mais pas de celle qu'elle aurait aimé avoir une nuit d'Halloween.

Kalem s'affola en voyant Serena basculer. Il craignait qu'il lui soit arrivé quelque chose. Tout était parti en vrille depuis leur dispute. C'était de sa faute. Pendant qu'il était resté seul, il avait pris le temps de réfléchir à sa conduite. Il s'était frappé plusieurs fois. Il avait fait pleurer Serena, tout ça parce qu'il refusait d'admettre que Sannah voudrait qu'ils sortent ensemble. Il avait tout envoyé en l'air, la faute à ses défauts dont il n'arrivait pas à se débarrasser, malgré le fait que ses meilleurs amis soient des concentrés de qualités. Kalem devait être tellement mauvais et irrécupérable que leur présence ne suffisait pas à faire surgir des qualités en lui. Serena, tout particulièrement, était la fille la plus extraordinaire de tout Kalos — voire, selon lui, du monde entier. Elle était parfaite, et lui, il la regardait d'en bas, en espérant un jour pouvoir être son égal.  
Il ignora sa conscience lorsqu'elle lui murmura « c'est impossible », sauta dans l'eau et avança péniblement vers Serena. Son costume imbibé d'eau et ses chaussures, qui en étaient remplies, rendaient la marche difficile mais il se força à rejoindre la jeune fille rapidement. La vue de nombreux Psytigris apparemment noyés lui arracha le cœur. Il détourna le regard et il atteignit finalement les tapis roulants et monta dessus, allant aux côtés de Serena.

— Tu vas bien ? demanda-t-il d'une voix hésitante.

Serena le regarda. Ses yeux étaient aussi vides que lorsqu'elle était partie après leur dispute, mais ce n'était plus dû à la tristesse et à la colère, mais à l'extinction. Elle était épuisée.  
— Moi, ça va… réussit-elle à chuchoter. Malheureusement… Mon costume et les Pokémons ne peuvent pas en dire autant…

Son visage se décomposa alors qu'elle vit certains Psytigris encore vivants s'approcher d'elle, pour lui faire une sorte de câlin de réconfort. Ils la fixaient de leurs grands yeux d'un air surpris, un air curieux mais attristé de la voir déprimée. C'était la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase. Elle éclata en sanglot. Kalem tendit les bras et enlaça Serena et les Pokémons, dépité. Il ne pouvait rien faire. Dans cette situation, il sentait qu'il n'avait rien à dire, il devait juste participer à ces longues minutes de silence. Il n'y aurait pas eu autant de dégâts, il aurait rassuré Serena, en lui disant qu'elle était toujours très belle dans son costume, et elle l'aurait charrié en lui rappelant que quand elle était sortie de la cabine, il était resté muet.  
Kalem frissonna. Ses vêtements étaient trempés et le froid l'atteignait jusqu'aux os. Il s'assit, quand le Mistigrix mâle apparu. Le Pokémon semblait éteint. Il n'osait pas s'approcher de la Mistigrix, qui était restée devant la cuve à regarder sans pouvoir en détourner les yeux le spectacle macabre. Les Psytigris étaient surement leurs enfants. Le Mistigrix se blottit contre Kalem et lui prêta un peu de sa chaleur corporelle. Le garçon posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de la créature. Ils étaient semblables, incapables de faire cesser le désespoir de celles qu'ils aimaient.  
Leurs sacs citrouilles étaient aussi trempés. Les Pokéballs n'avaient normalement dû subir aucun dommage. Cependant, toute leur collecte de bonbons était désormais immangeable. Depuis qu'on les avait enfermés ici, il n'y avait eu que des pertes.

Les larmes de Serena séchèrent lorsqu'elle eu un mauvais pressentiment. Elle se redressa en repoussant délicatement les gentils Pokémons et regarda autour d'elle. Kalem s'intrigua :  
— Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?  
— Tu ne sens pas comme si… L'atmosphère devenait lourde ?

Kalem se concentrait pour voir s'il était capable de sentir une telle chose. Il aperçu quelque chose d'étrange. L'air devenait violet.  
— Serena… Il y a quelque chose qui flotte tout autour de nous…  
— Qu-quoi ?!

Elle poussa une exclamation. Elle vit, de cet air coloré, se dessiner des silhouettes cauchemardesques. L'air devenait opaque, il prenait des dizaines de formes différentes. La jeune maître de la Ligue voulu garder son calme, mais elle constata avec effroi que ce n'était pas de l'air. Non, en réalité, c'était des Pokémons.  
Des Spectrums, plus précisément, emplissaient l'espace. Il était impossible de les compter tant ils étaient nombreux. Sur ce qui ressemblait à leur visage, on pouvait voir un rictus hideux et des yeux malsains. Les Pokémons Psys se mirent en position de défense.

Il y eu une explosion.  
Chaque Spectrum — et Arceus seul sait quel était leur véritable nombre — fit se concentrer de l'énergie négative dans ses mains spectrales. Les Ball'Ombre fusèrent. Impitoyablement. Elles mirent tous les Pokémons qu'elles touchèrent K.O. sur le coup. Les oreilles de Serena et Kalem étaient envahies par les cris de douleur des Psytigris. Les deux humains se précipitèrent vers leur sac pour en sortir leurs Pokéballs, en vain. Serena reçu une Ball'Ombre dans les reins — la blessure saigna — et la cheville tandis que Kalem en prit une dans le ventre. Ils furent éjectés des tapis roulants par la puissance de l'attaque.  
Serena avait toujours cru que l'histoire des Pokémons plus violents la nuit d'Halloween n'était qu'une légende destinée à effrayer les enfants, mais maintenant elle savait que c'était vrai.  
Serena et Kalem virent impuissants les deux Mistigrix se faire envoyer au tapis. C'était insoutenable, la douleur les tiraillait de toute part. Leur mental ne supporta plus l'ambiance ni la souffrance et ils hurlèrent. Serena couru dans l'eau vers Kalem lorsqu'elle vit les Spectrums sortir leur langue.

— On va mourir, on va mourir ! Ils vont nous tuer ! Ils vont nous voler notre énergie vitale ! bégaya-t-elle effrayée.  
— Serena, reprends-toi ! cria Kalem en essayant de lutter. Je ne les laisserais pas faire ça !  
— Mais… Mais…

Serena regarda Kalem commencer à se battre à main nue avec les Spectrums. Le jeune homme tenait péniblement son ventre toujours douloureux et essayait de frapper les spectres de avec son autre main. Il était pourtant évident qu'il n'avait aucune chance. Il espérait juste pouvoir divertir suffisamment longtemps les Pokémons pour que Serena réfléchisse à un moyen de s'en sortir.  
— K-Kalem… murmura-t-elle désespérée, ça ne sert à rien… Tu vas te faire…

Un Spectrum apparu soudain entre Serena et Kalem, bouchant le champ de vision de la jeune fille. Elle fit quelques pas sur le côté pour pouvoir garder un œil sur la bataille. Elle vit le Pokémon nouvellement apparu sortir sa langue. Elle hurla.  
— KALEM, ATTENTION !

Mais c'était déjà fini. La langue lécha le garçon dans son dos. Il n'eut même pas le temps de crier. Il s'effondra au sol. L'esprit vide, le corps en caoutchouc.  
Les yeux de Serena s'écarquillèrent tellement qu'ils lui firent mal. Son cerveau était vide comme le néant. Elle remarqua d'autres Spectrums s'approcher d'elle. Du néant surgit le chaos.  
— Comment osez-vous vous en prendre à mes amis et à Kalem, m-m-monstres ! Ah… Ah… Ahah… AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH !

Serena n'était plus vraiment là. Elle souri. Elle venait d'imaginer des façons très amusantes de tuer ces Spectrums. D'ailleurs, il y en avait une qui lui avait plu tout particulièrement. Elle s'approcha de son sac. Elle dégageait une quantité impressionnante d'énergie négative, si bien que les Spectrums reculèrent instinctivement, lui faisant un passage. Peut-être avaient-ils été surpris par l'air dément qui s'affichait sur le visage de l'humaine.  
Serena sortit une Hyper Ball de sa citrouille. Son énergie disparu et les spectres voulurent en profiter pour l'assaillir. Ils comprirent que la fin de leur vie était arrivée lorsqu'elle murmura d'une voix glaciale :

— Viens à moi, Yveltal !

L'Hyper Ball fusa dans l'air et s'ouvrit dans un éclair de lumière rouge. Les Spectrums, à l'écoute du nom du légendaire, c'étaient rassemblés du mieux qu'ils pouvaient. Yveltal déploya ses ailes en plein milieu de l'Usine, détruisant au passage quelques petites choses — mais Serena n'y fit pas attention. Le Pokémon de la mort dû se poser au sol : l'espace était vraiment trop étroit pour qu'il puisse voler, et le regard du dresseur lui avait ordonné de le faire. Yveltal aurait pourtant bien aimé se dégourdir les ailes : cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas volé. Cependant, vu l'état dans lequel était Serena, il préférait encore ne rien faire.

— Yveltal, je veux les voir être mis K.O. dans les plus atroces souffrances… Mais je veux que se soit le plus rapide possible, déclara-t-elle en balayant du regard ses futures victimes. Vibrobscur.

Vu l'attaque que sa dresseuse lui demandait de faire, il n'avait pas le choix, l'Usine allait y passer. Le légendaire s'exécuta, déploya ses ailes — en faisant valdinguer le toit au passage —, concentra son énergie ténébreuse au niveau de ce qui était son ventre, et attaqua. Une vague noire jailli, traversa l'espace. Les Spectrums tombèrent tous simultanément sous la puissance destructrice d'Yveltal, couplée à leur faiblesse au type ténèbres. C'en était fini. Serena semblait extatique.

— Merci, Yveltal. Reviens !

Elle alla ramasser la Ball. Elle retourna ensuite aux côtés de Kalem, quand elle fut frappée par ce qu'elle avait fait. La folie qui l'avait prise quelques instants avait perdu le contrôle de son esprit. Une boule se forma dans son ventre, mais elle ne pouvait pas penser à ça, pas avant que Kalem ne retrouve ses esprits.

— Kalem, hé, Kalem, réveilles-toi… Je t'en supplie, murmura-t-elle en le serrant fort contre elle.

Elle pleura. Décidément, cette soirée ne lui réussissait pas. Il ne s'était passé que des mauvaises choses. Les Pokémons psys étaient encore à terre. Elle se promit de les emmener au Centre Pokémon ensuite.  
Kalem bougea un peu. Serena s'exclama :  
— Oh merci Arceus, tu te réveilles !  
— Hum… Aïe… Serena, ça va ?  
— Oui, je vais bien, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi ! dit-elle entre deux sanglots, j'ai cru que tu allais mourir, je.. !

Kalem, le cerveau encore un peu dans les vapes, leva la tête et regarda les étoiles. Il se rendit compte que normalement, il ne devrait pas pouvoir les voir.  
— Que… Le toit…

Serena le regarda, horrifiée.  
— C'est… C'est moi. Je suis désolée…  
— Je ne te blâmerai pas, fit-il en lui adressant un sourire et en cachant sa surprise, tu as fait ça pour me sauver et te sauver j'imagine.  
— Je… J'ai vraiment cru que tu allais y passer ! se lamenta-t-elle en l'enlaçant encore plus fort, ce qui fit légèrement rougir Kalem d'embarras.  
— C'est fini Serena, les Spectrums ne sont plus là, la réconforta-t-il.

La jeune fille se mit à pleurer encore plus fort. Elle le serrait tellement qu'il avait du mal à respirer. Il était désemparé. Comment pouvait-il lui prouver que c'était bien lui, qu'il était encore vivant ?  
Il rougit alors qu'une idée folle lui traversa l'esprit. Mais il ne pouvait plus se contenir, avec Serena aussi près, aussi fragile, qui trempait de larmes son épaule. Serena qui lui avait sauvé la vie, qu'il aimait même s'il ne la méritait pas.  
Doucement, il s'éloigna de la jeune fille et déposa un baiser furtif sur ses lèvres.  
Les larmes de Serena cessèrent de couler, ses yeux s'élargirent de surprise et son visage devint aussi rouge qu'une baie Tamato.

— M-m-m-m-m-m-mais qu'est-ce que tu viens de faire ? s'écria-t-elle en faisant un bon de deux mètres en arrière.  
— J'ai répondu à ta question de tout à l'heure, répondit-il en essayant de cacher son embrassement.  
— T-t-t-tu ne t'es pas contenté de répondre ! bégaya-t-elle.  
— Ce n'est pas ce que tu voulais ? demanda-t-il d'un air triste.

Serena rougit encore plus. Elle fit la moue, avant de tourner la tête et de chuchoter :  
— Idiot.

Kalem lâcha un rire et se rapprocha d'elle. Il passa sa main derrière son épaule en lui murmurant à l'oreille :  
— C'est Sannah qui va être contente.  
— J'espère que tu n'as pas fait ça pour lui faire plaisir, bougonna la jeune fille.  
— Non, j'ai fait ça pour nous. La nuit d'Halloween n'aura pas été qu'une catastrophe au moins.

Serena regarda les étoiles en se blottissant contre son petit ami et éclata de rire :  
— Je compte sur Sannah pour aller expliquer au directeur de l'usine ce qui est arrivé à son toit.


End file.
